


Rookie Romance

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Irrational Fears, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: NHL rookie couple one shots. More couples and tags to be added as I add stories.





	1. Eichel/McDavid - Injured

The day before the season stars Jack goes down.

Connor doesn’t hear about it until after practice. Not many of the guys on the team know about them so Luch doesn’t think much of it when he spouts out in the locker room “Ouch, Eichel out with a high ankle sprain.”

Connor freezes in his stall where he was getting dressed to head back to his and Ebs apartment. Without Hallsy here this year it had been a little awkward to just share with Jordan instead of the two of them. Connor knows that trades are a part of hockey, but he sorts of still wishes it could have been someone else over Taylor.

Another part of hockey is injuries, which his current boyfriend is now dealing with apparently.

“Where did you, um, here that?” Connor asks, trying not to sound overly concerned.

“It’s all over twitter right now dude.” Luch replies, flashing his phone towards Connor

Connor tries his best to act normal after that but as he and Ebs get into his car and the doors are shut Jordan turns to him to ask how he’s doing.

“Better then Jack last year.” Connor says with a sigh.

When Connor had gotten hurt last year Jack freaked out. He almost told management about them so he could fly to Edmonton and see him. Jack doesn’t do to well with out having control over the situation, especially after Noah told Connor he had to talk Jack out of threatening Manning. 

“I just wish I had heard it from him and not in the dressing room.”

“Have you checked your phone? Has he said anything?”

Connor shook his head “I have one text from Dylan asking if I heard and one from Mitch with the article and a laughing face emoji.”

Once home, Connor goes straight to his room to call Jack. He picks up on the first ring.

“I’m pretty hoped up on pain meds Connor.” He grumbles into the phone.

Connor snorts “And whys that?” He asks, pretending to be oblivious to the situation.

“Ha ha. I’m sure you’ve heard about my famous ankle sprain by now. Is it not literally everywhere?”

Connor sighs into the other end of the line as he flops down onto his bed “So how long?”

“6 weeks if I’m lucky.”

“That means-“

“Yup. Not going to get to see you in Edmonton.”

Connor huffs unhappily “I wish you could still travel with the team here to see me. I miss you.”

“I probably could if I told them about us.”

Connor shakes his head, then realizes Jack can’t see him “No, don’t. You need your rest anyways. Just sucks.”

“I know. Just gets rid of another opportunity for me to fuck your brains out.”

“Oh my god Jack.”

Jack laughs “I’m blaming my pain meds. I can’t control myself.” He lies, Connor still loves him though.

“I should let you rest.”

“You should.” Jack agrees. Connor huffs another laugh.

“You better not try anything funny to get here.”

“Please, like I want to come to Edmonton anyways. So, fucking cold. Why couldn’t have you been drafted to Arizona dammit.”

“Go to bed.”

“Will do hockey Jesus.” Jack replies before making a kissy sound into the phone and hanging up.


	2. Marner/Strome - Losing

Mitch felt like he was losing his last chance with Dylan.

The development camp was going to shit. They lost both the first two games, no chemistry or production. Normally Mitch wouldn’t be so frustrated with a little tournament like this, but this was probably his last chance to ever play with Dylan, unless on an Olympic roster or at an All-Star game.

Mitch wanted to savour this, make it last if he could. He and Dylan had hung out every day since the tournament started and he wasn’t ready for that to be over yet.

He did not want to be the next Mackinnon and Drouin or Galchenyuk and Yakapov.

I mean sure, he and Dylan have known each other a long time, been friends all of juniors, been more then friends since after the draft. But what if that all changed once they hit the big show? Dylan will be in Arizona, which is a lot farther from Toronto then if he had gone to Carolina or Buffalo.

They head back to the hotel room after another grueling practice that probably wont result in them playing any better. Dylan grumbles something about taking a shower and throws his stuff down on the left bed they haven’t used once since they got here except to throw stuff on. Mitch watches him until the door closes and the sits on the edge of the other bed and thinks about how much he’s going to miss Dylan.

He doesn’t get to far on the thought when his horrible habit of getting off topic resurfaces and he decides to join Dylan in the shower instead.

“Can I join you?” Mitch asks as he opens the door, trying to be loud enough over the shower spray.

“I don’t care.” Dylan answers, but there’s not heat behind it.

Mitch strips and jumps in, hot spray hitting his aching bones. Dylan smiles at him but then frowns when he can tell Mitch is upset about something other then their horrible play.

“What’s wrong?” Dylan asks, left hand coming up to cup Mitch’s cheek.

“I’m really going to miss this.” Mitch mumbles, trying not to meet Dylan’s eyes.

“Showering together?” Dylan asks, confused.

“No idiot. This, us.” Mitch says, motioning in between them. “Were never going to have this anymore. You’ll be in Arizona lighting it up while I’ll be in Toronto. Were never going to see each other anymore.”

“Don’t say that. We’ll see each other all the time.”

“When? The summer? When the Leafs play the Coyotes? That’s not enough.” Mitch says with a huff.

“Why does this matter to you so much suddenly?”

“Because we’re going to grow apart and you’re not going to care about me anymore.”

Dylan sighs. He turns around and shuts the water off. “I’m not going to just drop you like a hat Mitchell. We’ve been together for over a year, been friends for nearly three before that and suddenly you think I’m just going to get sick of you because we can’t be attached by the hip anymore?”

“I just- Mackinnon and Drouin, it’s not like their friends anymore, and most people who were friends, or more then that, don’t stay that way once they get into the big leagues. I don’t want that to be us. I don’t want to lose all the sleepovers and stupid singing in the car and wrestling over the remote in our hotel bed and keep our teammates up with the paper-thin walls.”

Dylan laughs and places a kiss to Mitch’s nose. “We aren’t going to lose any of that. We will make this work. I want to make this work. This isn’t just some juniors fling between the two of us.”

Mitch smiles and grabs his towel and then hands Dylan his own. “Good, because it’s not that to me either.”

Dylan smiles. Mitch goes to grab his clothes but Dylan reaches out and grabs his wrist to stop him. “Why don’t we go work on grossing our teammates out right not with that wall trick of yours.”

“That is so gross. Your so bad at getting guys into bed, how are you not single?” Mitch says with a laugh but still intertwines his and Dylan’s hands as he leads them out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for other 'Young Gun' couples I should write about drop it in the comments or on tumblr at brookieslaich.tumblr.com


	3. Matthews/Nylander - The Spooks

“You’ve never seen any of the Halloween movies?” Auston asked, astonished that Willy had no idea what he was talking about when he mentioned Michael Myers as a good costume idea.

“I never watched a lot of horror movies. Alex always got scared so we would have to turn them off.” Willy answered as he stuffed his face with another one of the cookies Matt had sitting on the island in front of them.

Matt swatted his hand “That’s enough! These are for Sunday.” 

“Your girlfriend can make more.” Willy said, brushing him off and trying to reach for another one before being swatted away again. He rolled his eyes.

“Dude, we have to watch them! Your missing out.” Auston told him.

“I can’t be missing out that bad.”

“What, are you scared?” Mitch called from the couch that he was currently ‘napping’ on.

“What, no.” Willy answered. “When do you want to watch them?”

Auston smirked “How about Monday?”

“Fine.”

So, Monday evening Willy showed up at Mitch and Auston’s house to watch the films. Mitch smirked when he came in, still calling him out for being the one who was really scared. Willy rolled his eyes and plopped down in the middle of the couch while Auston went to get the popcorn.

“Were only going to watch the first five.” Auston said as he joined the others on the couch.

“First five? How many are there?” Willy asked as Auston switched to Netflix.

“Ten. Some are remakes though.”

“Sacred yet?” Mitch asked again, too enthusiastic.

“Yup, about ready to piss my pants actually.” Willy said back to him as he curled up more comfortably on the couch.

As the first movie progresses Auston slowly starts to notice the changes in Willy’s face that can only be recognizable as fear. Mitch is too engrossed in the movie to really care about Willy anymore, eating all the popcorn for himself, fat ass. As the second movie starts Willy sticks his hoodie sleeve up to his face, as if to hide the fact that he’s not enjoying this. Auston’s honestly shocked. Willy puts on such a tough guy facade around the guys, tries to act like he’s so much tougher and mature then them.

For some reason Auston isn’t paying attention at all to the movies. He can’t stop focusing on Willy’s reactions. Willy hasn’t noticed because he’s too distraught about the movie and Mitch is to oblivious. 

Something shoots through Auston, like guilt? And he starts to feel bad about putting Willy through this. 

Suddenly, while he’s not paying attention to anything but thinking of a way to end this earlier for Willy’s sake, he suddenly leans his head against Auston, looking for protection. He peeks up through his eyelashes at him, worried expression on his face. Auston’s heart starts hammering and he’s not sure why. It’s not the movie obviously because he hasn’t been watching it. Maybe something more to do with Willy…

“This is okay, right?” Willy whispers.

Auston nods briskly “Yeah, no, of course it is.” He says and smiles, wraps his right arm more firmly around Willy. He takes this as an invitation to snuggle closer. 

Auston can’t help but tell he’s shaking lightly and he starts to absently rub his hand up and down Willy’s side.

Soon enough Auston’s eyes snap open. The lights are back on and Mitch is laughing at him.

“You guys couldn’t even make it through 4 movies. My god I feel so young.” 

Auston glances down to find Willy sleeping against his chest, mouth open slightly and left hand gripping lightly at Auston’s hoodie. Auston smiles without thinking about it when he hears Mitch snicker.

“God your disgusting. If you like him so much maybe you should stop pinning over him so hard and tell him.” He says before getting up and grabbing the rest of the popcorn.

“Where are you going?” Auston asks quietly, hoping not to disturb Willy

“To go watch the last movie in my room. You guys have fun. And don’t forget protection!” Mitch hollers as he walks back to his own room.

Auston glanced down at Willy again. Maybe there was something more here then he thought…


	4. Virtanen/Domi - New Guy In Town

“I swear Max has a new guy.” Anthony says over dinner with the other young guys. Dylan shrugs while Jacob rolls his eyes.

“If he did don’t you think one of us would have noticed by now? He usually is pretty open about the people he dates.” Lawson asks

Anthony shakes his head “Maybe it’s someone we know and he doesn’t want us to know about it.”

“Is this really any of our business?” Dylan asks

“He’s my best friend! I just want to know if this guy is Max Domi material or not.”

Jacob decides it’s time to change the subject at that and starts talking about their win tonight and things he still wants to work on. Lawson, Christen and Dylan all jump on the subject change. Though 

Anthony still is thinking about why Max wanted to skip out on bonding to head home to ‘meet up with someone’. It couldn’t have been Bo, because after the Canucks lost he saw Bo skipping off with Sutter and Hutton. Max doesn’t just have people in town he hangs out with the Anthony doesn’t know about.

After they’ve paid for dinner Anthony suggests the guys come by to play some video games. Anthony gets back to his ad Max’s apartment and unlocks the door. He stops n his tracks as he enters however. He can hear someone giggling and that’s definitely not Max’s voice.

“Max?” He calls out. Nothing.

“Max? You home? The guys are coming by to play some COD.” He calls out again.

“Oh shit!” He hears from Max’s bedroom. There’s some shuffling and then Max is coming out of his bedroom in sweats and no shirt on.

“Who’s here?” Anthony asks, suspicious and can clearly tell Max did have a date tonight, just not sure with who.

“Nobody, what are you talking about?” Max tries to brush off.

Anthony snorts “Surrre.” He draws out “Then who was that laughing in your room?”

“I was just watching something funny on my laptop.” Max lies.

“Your voice is not that high pitch you liar.” Anthony retorts.

Before Max can say anything else there’s a knock at the door. Probably the guys. Anthony goes to grab it as he tells Max he might as well just tell him who it is.

As the other 4 pile in to the front entrance Anthony turns back to Max. Just as he does the door to Max’s bedroom opens and Anthony gapes at who appears.

“Oh hey guys.” Jake says “I was just leaving.”

Dylan and Jacob burst out laughing and Lawson smirks.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He says to Jake, grabbing him as he tries to rush out the door.

“I was just visiting.” Jake tries to say, only to stop mid sentence to scowl as Dylan and Jacob keep laughing their heads off.

“It’s not that funny.” Max grumbles.

“Is so. You and Jake? I’m dying here.” Dylan says once he calms himself enough to talk.

“How did none of us guess this?” Christen butts in.

Anthony glances between Jake and Max and snorts before walking past them to the living room.

“Where are you going?” Max asks

“Well now that I know I could care less. I still want to play some COD. If you two still want to suck face at least keep it in your bedroom where I don’t have to see it.”

Jacob shrugs and joins Anthony on the couch and soon after so does Lawson and Christen and Dylan. Max and Jake exchange a look and rush on back to Max’s room, blushes spread all over.

“Idiots.” Anthony mumbles as he starts up the Xbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:  
> brooksielaich.tumblr.com


	5. Ekblad/McDavid - History Repeats Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short, sorry! Enjoy!

Connor anxiously awaited outside Aaron’s door while he twiddled his thumbs in anticipation. This was becoming a regular thing now, Connor sneaking off to spend time with Aaron. Ever since their first world juniors together, to the summers when both could get away from friends long enough, to when the Panthers came to Edmonton and the Oilers came to Florida.

It was hard. It was crazy. But Connor couldn’t help himself. Aaron was just so, Aaron. And it drove him crazy. 

Finally, the door opened and Aaron tugged Connor wrist to pull him in. Connor grinned when he realized it was just him and Aaron, Larks obviously told to fuck off for awhile.

“Jeez your amped up enough.” Aaron said with a chuckle. “I thought you said we were just going to hang out. No sex for hockey Jesus at such an important tournament.” He joked.

“Well too bad I’ve changed my mind.” Connor said back, grabbing Aaron around the neck and pulling him in for a kiss.  
-  
The next day Nathan asked if Connor wanted to get lunch with him and Auston and Connor blew them off. Told him he had to go back to his room to call Dylan. Aaron did the same to Larks when he asked if he wanted to go hang out at the hall of fame for awhile. 

The next day before the game Auston snickered as Connor walked in.

“What?” He asked, suddenly self conscious.

“Nice hickie. Now I understand why you keep sneaking off on us.”

Connor freezes and then bolts to the nearest mirror to look. God dammit.

Aaron laughs when he walks by “This is like a repeat of world juniors.”

Connor smacks his arm “Yeah and remember when happened then? We lost!”

Aaron rolled his eyes “We aren’t going to lose the tournament because I gave you a hickie.” He answers before realizing what just slipped out of his mouth.

“Aaron gave that to you?” Trouba shouts. Mark chuckles beside him.

“Hockey Jesus is a slut.” Auston fires back.

“I hate you.” Connor spouts at Aaron before trying his best to hide the hickie with his under armour.

“You love me.” Aaron shoots back.  
-  
“If you hadn’t had given me this hickie we wouldn’t be saying good bye right now.” Connor hissed as they were hugging good bye at the airport. Aaron rolled his eyes, smacked Connor lightly on the ass and smiled.

“Do this again in Edmonton?” He asked

“I’m not sure I want you sabotaging my NHL season, thanks.” Connor replied before grabbing his bags and stalking off.

“So was that a yes then?” Aaron called back with a wide grin. 

And when the Panthers arrived in Edmonton Aaron grinned again at the first text he had that read ‘Come to mine?’


	6. Beauviller/Barzal - Eyes

Anthony had really nice eyes. It made it really hard to concentrate on what he was saying half the time. Because all Matt wanted to do was stare at his beautiful stupid eyes.

Anthony wasn’t loud like most young guys. He was quiet and enjoyed a lot of the same things Matt did. And he laughed at all of Matt’s stupid jokes, another plus. 

It sometimes made Matt weak in the knees, how hard he was starting to fall for Anthony. He couldn’t help it. They were both going through the same thing and just Anthony was always there his career. 

Drafted at the same draft, world juniors and now this, the big leagues, the two nineteen year old’s battling to make it to the Islanders roster and now here, battling to make a mark on their new team.

They spent a lot of time together and the more they did the more Matt learned about Anthony.

His eyes were like crystals. They were always shining. Even now while they were watching the Nets game together at Anthony apartment. They were distracting Matt from the game.

Suddenly Anthony got up without saying a word and walked off into the kitchen. He rattled around in a drawer before returning with a black rectangular case.

“What’s in there?” Matt asked as Anthony was coming to sit back down.

Anthony opened the case and pulled out a pair of glasses. Matt squinted, confused.

“You have glasses?” He asked.

“Yeah. Shitty eyes.”

“Wait, how do you see on the ice then?”

“Contacts.” Anthony replied with a smile as he turned to look at Matt with his glasses on now. “Only way I can play. Sometimes my eyes just get sore though and it’s easier to wear these instead.”

Matt nods “How did I not know this about you? We roomed together at World Juniors.”

“You must not be as good as an observer as you thought.” Anthony said, smile widening. “Like, you always stare but you don’t seem to pick up on anything your looking at.”

Matt gapes slightly. Was he referring to all the times Matt was starting at him?

“And,” Anthony continued, looking back at the game to see the score change in the Nets favour “You’ve never picked up on the fact that when you stop staring at me I start staring at you.”

“Yeah?” Matt asked, hopeful.

Anthony turned and smiled back “Your lucky I have such good observation skills. Otherwise you’d be pinning over me until we were old and grey.”

Matt laughed “It’s not my fault. Your eyes distract me from seeing your obvious crush on me.” 

Anthony sighs “Well I guess I’ll have to ask Shane if he’ll take me to the ball instead. I’m sure he would appreciate my sick glasses more then you ever will.” 

Matt laughed as Anthony slide close to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I guess I have to start paying better attention then. Win you back.”

Before Anthony can come up with a retort Matt is crashing their lips together. That keeps anything else from coming out for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the lack of updating I've been super busy with my classes but I'm working on some more right now and hopefully I will remember to update more!


	7. Marner/Strome - Meeting The In-Laws

Mitch and Dylan had only been dating a couple of months when Mitch met Dylan’s parents. It wasn’t planned, more of an accident really.

Dylan hadn’t told his parents about Mitch yet. They knew about him but they didn’t know that their relationship went further then just friends. The only person who did know about the two of them was 

Connor and he only knew because he caught Dylan facetiming Mitch on the road one night.

Dylan’s parents knew he was gay, he just didn’t want them to know about his relationship with Mitch and start taking away sleep over privileges or start keeping an eye on them when Mitch was over and they locked the door to Dylan’s room.

Dylan had invited Mitch over after class. Both had an off day from practice or any games and Dylan knew Matt and his parents were going to be out so it was the perfect opportunity for him and Mitch to get some make out time.

They went into the basement and Mitch had been flicking around looking for something to watch when Dylan started kissing and sucking up his neck that Mitch decided to forgo the TV and crawled into Dylan’s lap. Things escalated from there.

Since the two were so occupied down in the basement, groping each other up like their lives depended on, they didn’t hear when Dylan’s mom and dad came back from the store.

Dylan was in the middle of sucking a nice dark hickie on Mitch’s thigh when he suddenly heard foot steps coming down the stairs into the basement’s family room.

“Shit.” He swore as he started searching for his pants “That’s my parents.”

Mitch scrambled up as well and started to search for his own clothes.

The next time Dylan looked up his mother was staring down at them, mouth slightly agape. 

“Well, hello Mitchell.” She said after a moment, both boys frozen and half dressed.

“Uh, hi Mrs. Strome.” Mitch replied quietly. Dylan’s mother glances back and Dylan and shook her head. Dammit.

-

“Well now were never going to have any alone time.” Mitch complained as they sat on Dylan’s bed, door open and Matt just down the hall so he could tell his parents if he heard the two of them up to anything.

“We could go drive to some remote parking lot and go make out?” Dylan suggested

Mitch groaned “No, car sex is so complicated. I always end up with weird bruises that I have to explain in the locker room to everyone.”

“We could go to your place?”

“My parents will be home and they always make us have Connor over to supervise, remember? Were fucked. We can never have sex again.”

Dylan snorted “I’m sure we can find a way.”

Mitch huffed and pulled out his phone. After only a minute he slide it back into his jeans and smiled.

“We could go have sex in the showers at the rink? No one’s going to be around since it’s an off day.”

Dylan thinks about it for a moment. That’s the best he can think of at the moment, and fuck it, he’s horny still.

“Fine, let’s go.” He said grabbing Mitch’s hand and heading out.

And that is how Mitch met his future in laws.


	8. McLeod/Bastian - Dream Come True

Mikey still couldn’t believe it. He and Nate were going to the same team. Not just juniors but now they were on the same NHL team. What a dream come true.

He smiled again as he watched Nate have his pictures taken, in the same jersey he was wearing. The bright red of the Devils logo shining brightly and making Mikey so much more ecstatic with the whole situation.

Once Nate was done he walked over to Mikey and the two were ushered off to do more media stuff. Mikey felt Nate’s arm bump his and then realized he wasn’t moving his arm away. The touch was comforting and grounding, after such an accelerating experience.

And deep down it felt like something more.  
-

That night back at their room Mikey felt like fire. Everything was just going right today. He was just magic. From interviews to his dinner with his parents, to the looks Nate kept giving him.

Nate however seems skeptical, like he doesn’t believe what happened today happened. He seems on edge. Like something is about to go wrong.

“Are you okay?” Mikey asks after a moment. Their both still standing, Nate piddling with stuff on the desk in the corner of the room.

“What do you mean?” He asked, glancing up to meet Mikey’s eyes.

“I know you dude. We’ve been teammates for how long? I know when somethings not right.”

“It’s nothing.” He mumbles, looking down towards his shoes.

“Fuck that. It’s not nothing Nathan. It’s obviously something.”

“It really isn’t.” He tells Mikey again. Then he abruptly brushes past Mikey and takes off. Leaves the room and leaves Mikey standing there even more confused.

“What just happened?” he asks himself.

He decides not to go looking for him, frankly because he has no idea where to start. Nathan could have gone anywhere; the lobby, to his parent’s room, out for a walk, to one of the other rookie’s rooms. He decides instead to get back to some of the texts he has from throughout the day, maybe make a post about how happy he is to play with his best friend for the next 3 years.

He lies down on his bed and sighs, still unable to get his brain off Nate. Why was he making such a big deal about Mikey’s general concern for him? Their friends, this is what friends do.

Nate comes back much later. Mikey is half asleep watching a video on his phone in just a t-shirt and boxers now. Nate glances at him before shaking his head and walking into the bathroom before Mikey can ask where he had gone. Finally, he exits and sits at the edge of Mikey’s bed.

“Do you ever think that someone your really close to could be something more then just a friend?” He suddenly asks, not looking at Mikey, instead down at the lap of his dress pants.

Yes, Mikey thinks but doesn’t say. He thinks about him and Nate all the time, though lately he’s been trying to stop that, thinking they won’t be together anymore.

“What do you mean?” He says instead.

“Like, have you ever thought of one of your friends as a possible boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

Nate shakes his head and get’s up.

“What is with you tonight man? We should be celebrating! What’s with all the moping and weird questions?” Mikey asks, starting to be angered by his friend.

“I have feelings for you okay! For months now I’ve been trying to repress them and trying to forget about it. We were supposed to go to different teams and never see each other again. And then today they called both our names and my heart dropped because now I can’t use the different teams as an excuse anymore because we both got drafted to New Jersey!”

Mikey let’s out a shaky breath. “You could have just said something.”

“What?”

“Well I mean. You could have just said earlier when I asked what was wrong you could have just said I love you and then instead of you leaving me here worried about where the hell you went we could have been making out and partying like normal people.”

Nate stares blankly at him for a moment before whispering “You like me too?”

“No shit dude. I’ve always liked you. I just never thought you were into guys.”

Nate giggles, actually giggles, before flopping down next to Mikey and kissing his shoulder.

“That’s not good enough. I want an actually kiss.” Mikey complains.

Nate obliges and leans up to kiss him on the lips.

It’s a good kiss, for a first kiss. Mikey wishes Nate would slip him some tongue or something along that lines. But it’s nice and it makes Mikey anticipate for more.

“Good?” He asks when Nate finally pulls away.

“Perfect.”


	9. Drouin/MacKinnon - Halloween

Jo sighs again, looking at himself through Nathan’s bathroom mirror. This is not what he was expecting when Nathan suggested couples costumes this year. 

Nathan suggested it over skype. Jo would be here still when the Avs were having their yearly costume party and everyone on the team knew about them so it was fine if Nate brought him as a date. Nathan liked couple’s costumes, complained all last year why they never did them when he saw Gabe and Dutchy go as matching cowboys. Jo normally would hate stuff like this but he had a hard time saying no   
to Nathan.

He probably should have gone with Nathan to get said costumes or at least suggested what he was willing to go as. He didn’t realize his boyfriend has such an interesting taste.

“Are you almost ready babe?” Nate called. Jo sighed again and shout out an “Almost” before returning to pull at the tights again.

Going as Batman and Robbin was fine, but how could Nathan honestly not find a men’s Robin costume?

Finally, Jo gave up on being comfortable and looking acceptable in his eyes. He opened the bathroom door slowly and stepped out. Nathan grinned and made grabby hands towards him.

“Damn. That looks better then I thought it would.”

“Fuck off. They seriously didn’t have a men’s Robin costume? Do you really think I can’t see through your lie?”

Nathan blushed, though his Batman mask slightly hid it “I’m not lying. They didn’t have any.”

“Whatever. Does it look bad?”

“You look exceptional.” Nathan said with a smile, grabbing his wallet and keys from the kitchen island and then wrapping an arm around Jo’s waist “Shall we hit the Bat mobile?”

“If one person says anything were leaving.” Jo grumbled as Nathan escorted him out the door.

“If they do I’ll punch them in the face with my super Bat strength.” Nathan replied, flexing. Jo scoffed. His boyfriend was an idiot, but he was his idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have more pairings and suggestions please let me know. I'm pretty much willing to do anybody


	10. Petan/De Leo - Snowbirds

“Please stop throwing snowballs at me.” Chase groan, whipping the snow off his jacket. Nic just giggled and continued to roll snow between his two gloved palms.

The two had been walking around the park by their apartment complex one afternoon before practice with the Moose. Chase had a feeling he and Nic didn’t have many of these types of days together left, as soon Nic would be recalled back to Winnipeg and he would be stuck here, without him.

When another snowball didn’t come flying at Chase he paused. He looked around and suddenly there was no sign of Nic.

“Nic?” He called out, glancing around himself. 

“Down here!” He heard.

Chase glanced down and immediately chuckled. Nic was lying in the snow spread out to create a snow angel.

“Well, what are you staring at?” Nic asked, “I know I’m handsome and all, but-“

Chase scoffed. This was what he was going to miss. Sure, he would still have Brendan and some of the other guys he’s become close with but it wasn’t the same as Nic. They had something special.

“Come join me idiot.” Nic moaned from the ground as he continued to work on his own angel.

“How do I know this isn’t a plot for you to throw another snowball in my face?” Chase asked, though he was already situating himself on the ground to join Nic.

After awhile of sliding their arms and legs around the two sat up and admired their snow angels.

“Mine’s better.” Chase concurred, though Nic didn’t seem to care. He was already bouncing off further into the snow-covered park.

“We still have sometime before practice. We should make a snowman too.”

Chase sighed but was smiling as he did so.

The two put some hard work into making the perfect snowman. And it was perfect, with Chase’s beanie preached upon it and all. They didn’t have anything however, to make a face with so Nic decided to just draw one on.

“Why does he look so angry?” Chase asked with a snort

“’Cause he’s supposed to be you.” Nic replied with a slight laugh “Your always so grumpy.”

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

“I am not grumpy!” Chase said back but before he could add on to his statement he was getting a face full of snow, from no other then Nic Petan.

“Race you home!” Nic said before Chase could tackle him to the ground and sped off.

Chase wasn’t sure why, but god did he love him.


	11. Ehlers/Laine - Heart & Soul

It wasn’t that Nikolaj had never been in love. It’s just everyone he had ever thought he was in love with never loved him back.

First Jo, who after a long time he developed feelings for. It may have been the fact that Jo was trying so hard to be helpful in Nik making the transition to North America and how comforting it was to have him around.

But then Jo went to Tampa, and left him behind in Halifax.

Then came Timo, and maybe that relationship could have lasted if Nikolaj wasn’t such a downer after Jo. Maybe if he had realized just a pinch sooner that Jo was gone and there was nothing there to  
begin with. But by the time Nik came to terms with the fact he had feelings for Timo, Timo had moved on and yet again Nik was left with an empty feeling.

In Winnipeg, he decided to focus on hockey. He didn’t need love. He needed to be good at hockey and help Winnipeg make the playoffs and maybe, one day, win a Stanley Cup. 

His first year his plan worked out fine. No love drama got in his way.

But then Patrik Laine came to the team.

Patrik was interesting. He was fascinating. He was funny and bold. He was nothing like any of the guys Nik usually fell for. But here he was.

The problem with Patrik was he seemed a little down sometimes. Like he was hiding something that was really itching at the back of his brain. Nikolaj wanted to know what, but it wasn’t like the two were really that close for him to be asking those types of questions.

The two were road roommates. Which started to lead to the two of them spending more time together. With that came the added bonding time. But it also led Nik to more questions about why Patrick just got so down sometimes.

Like tonight, while Nik was watching TV he could hear Patrik in the bathroom having some sort of conversation on the phone. When he came out he wasn’t the Patrik Laine who they all knew so well as bright and bubbly, he was down and quiet.

“What’s up with you?” Asked Nik, feeling brave for once.

Patrik shrugged, climbed under the covers, rolled over away from Nik, and pretended to be asleep. Well there goes that idea.

The next time it happened they were at lunch and Patrik suddenly just stopped talking. It started when Josh was talking about when they went to Ottawa next and he got to see Curtis. Suddenly Patrik just stopped contributing to the conversation and ended up going back to the room alone while Nik was left to go shopping in Toronto with Nic and Chase.

When he returned to the room however, Patrik was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

“I got dumped.”

“Dumped?”

“That means like, someone broke up with you.” Patrik explained, knowing Nik still had trouble with the English language at times.

“No, I know what it means. Who dumped you?”

“Jesse.”

“Puljujärvi?”

“Yup.” Patrik replied, annunciating the p.

“When?”

At the start of the season. He thought it would be too hard for us to stay together on different teams. I get it, it’s hard, but Edmonton really isn’t that far from Winnipeg…”

Nik nodded “That sucks.”

“Yeah.” Patrik said with a sigh “It’s just hard to move on. I still miss him.”

“I know what you mean.”

“You do?” Patrik asked, sitting up and quirking an eyebrow

“Every guy I’ve ever had feelings for has left before I had the chance to act on it. It’s pretty shitty.”

“No kidding.”

Nik sighed and sat down on Patrik’s bed beside him. “Well,” He started “Maybe we could, like, help each other move on.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nikolaj answers “We can like, keep each other’s minds off it.”

“Okay.” Patrik said “I liked that idea.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Patrik suddenly leaned in a gave Nikolaj the softest kiss on the nose.

“Did that help?”

Nik smiles “I don’t know. Maybe we should try it again.”

Patrik rolled his eyes “I guess we should” He said with a laugh before leaning in and kissing Nik.


	12. Eichel/Mcdavid - Fun Facts with Connor

Jack tried to be as quiet as possible as he closed the bedroom door behind him. He tiptoed over to the bed occupied by a lump of sleeping Connor and shuffled out of him jeans and hoodie.

See, with the Canes in town Jack had been out with Noah and some of their buddies tonight. Jack invited Connor, since he was in town with a couple days off, but Connor said he rather just catch up on his beauty sleep and skype Stromer.

Jack was fine with that, especially since that meant he and Noah could smoke a bowl together.

Expect then Jack forgot about Connor and now he was worried as hell that Connor was going to be able to smell to pot off him and his clothes.

Jack crawled under the tiny bit of covers Connor had left for him and tried not to wake Connor so he shouldn’t have to deal with the situation of Connor smelling him. He lied as still as possible, though it was killing him not to roll over and cuddle Connor.

However, Connor must have been woken by him crawling into bed because he rolled over and snuggled up to Jack. He hummed happily and Jack was relieved, thinking he fell back to sleep already.

However, then Connor rolled more on top of Jack and dug his face into his collarbone. Jack could hear him sniffling slightly and then he stuck his head and looked at Jack, hair disheveled and sleep obvious on his face.

“You smell like pot.”

Jack froze and continued to stare at Connor.

“What the fuck Jack?”

“Well, Noah’s in town…”

“You could have at least brought some home.” Connor continued, before sticking his face back in Jack’s neck and taking a big whiff.

“What?” Jack asked, still in complete shock with what the actual hell was happening.

“What? You really think I’m that big of a prune?” Connor countered

“Um yes Connor. You’re the one who stayed home on a Friday night to sleep when you could have been out partying with me.”

Connor rolled his eyes, though it was hard to see in the dark “I thought you guys were getting drunk not high. I would have come if I had known.”

Jack snickered “I can’t believe you of all people smoke, where were you even getting any?”

“Uh duh, Marns.”

“MARNS!”

“Oh my god, Jack your so oblivious.” Connor said before rolling back onto his side of the bed and pulling Jack’s arm over top of him. “You better make this up to me I swear. You know how hard it is to smoke in Edmonton?”

“Shut up. Like I’m ever going back to Edmonton ever. Fucking cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for future chapters please leave them in the comments! I have three more ready to post but I need more ideas as well!


	13. Crouse/Konecny - Trust Issues

Travis and Lawson had been best friends the majority of their junior careers. They spent any time they had free together. They were attached at the hip, as Mitchell Stephens would say to them and all their friends.

Not that either minded. Travis loved Lawson with all his heart. Maybe more then was normal. But that was for a different time.

Lawson however, broke Travis’ trust. At World Junior camp. Behind his back. And he had to find out through Mitch Marner of all people.

“I can’t believe him.” Travis pouted yet again on the phone to Mitchell.

“What did he even do?” Mitchell asked after he finished his long, drawn out sigh. Travis knew he was probably getting sick of listening to him but who else could he talk to, Lawson? Not now.

“He just. He just did something and broke my trust.”

“Dude! Just spill! Come on man, it can’t be that bad.”

“It is!” Travis claimed. He could almost hear Mitchell roll his eyes across the line.

“No sympathy until you tell me what happened.”

Travis groaned and hung up.

He knew he was being childish with not telling anybody but, it was a big secret.

Lawson told Dylan that Travis was bi.

And of course Dylan told Graham and Mitch. 

And then Mitch texted him saying he could always talk to him because he knows how he feels. Which, A, Travis didn’t need to know that information about Mitch and, B, how could Lawson tell people?

Travis hasn’t spoken to Lawson since that text from Mitch. Lawson has called several times, even his house phone, which, how did he even know they still had a land line?

Lawson betrayed him. And now Travis had to make a new best friend.

-

It was late. Travis was leaving for Philly in 10 days. He still hadn’t made a new best friend, but he and Marns were talking again, just not about the gay situation.

Travis was staring at his ceiling contemplating if he should get up for some food because sleep obviously wasn’t coming anytime soon when a rock hit his window. He frowned but ignored it. Then it happened again and then again right after. Then he heard a loud shout.

Travis sat up and opened his window. There stood Lawson, in pajama’s and all.

“What are you dong here? It’s like 2am.”

“I couldn’t sleep and I missed my best friend.”

“I don’t know why you’re here then.” Travis shot back.

Lawson sighed “Travis if you let me explain.”

Normally, Travis would have shut the window on him and got a restraining order. But he was feeling generous today and frankly it wasn’t like Lawson could follow him to Philly when he had to leave for Arizona in the extra same time frame.

“Go on.” He shouted back.

“I only told Dylan because he was going to help me.”

“What does telling Dylan that I’m gay have to do with helping you?”

“I needed Dylan’s help in telling you how I feel about you. And I knew Dylan was probably the least judgemental personal to tell. I really didn’t think he’d blab to every game on the team.”

“About how you feel?” Travis repeated, stuck on the part of Lawson’s speech.

“I had to tell you before we leave for camp and hardly see each other ever again. I wanted us to spend the summer together before we went away. But that didn’t really work out as I think I’ve seen you less this summer then the whole season.”

“Wow. Um okay, I don’t really have a confession speech written out like you seem to so um. I love you too. Just so were clear.”

Lawson grinned back “Can I come inside?”

“I think my neighbours would appreciate it.”


	14. Matthews/Marner - Scared

Auston groaned as he got up from his hotel bed for the second time in the last hour. See most people would love being road roomies with their buddy on the team. But Auston was starting to regret it.

“There are no ghosts in the bathroom Mitch.” He hissed as he turned the bathroom light off and trudged back to bed. Mitch didn’t seem to convinced, still sitting up in his bed looking spooked.

“Are you sure? I know I heard something Matts.”

“It was probably Zach and Willy fucking through the wall.”

“No, it sounded like a ghost I swear Matts.”

Auston sighed again. He already had to check under the beds and in the closet earlier in the hour, Mitch claiming he heard something yet again. This was beginning to become a regular thing with them. Either Mitch claiming there were ghosts in the hotel room or screaming in the bathroom at his apartment and making Auston come in and kill the giant spider (Which Auston will admit was pretty fucking huge) or holding his hand while they were at the top of the CN tower because he was suddenly afraid of heights because the wind was stronger then usual.

Auston was starting to think this was some way of Mitch torturing him for his bad choices of music in the car on the commute to the rink or for his quote “bad wardrobe”. And Mitch was persistent about getting a point across.

“No ghosts bud.” Auston repeated as he crawled back into his own bed. He heard Mitch flop down in his own and sighed, finally able to get some rest.

But it only lasted a couple of minutes, as when Auston was finally about to doze off, he felt the bed dip behind him and Mitch sliding in, hand clutching the back of Auston’s sleep shirt.

Auston was about to roll over and tell him again that there is no such thing as ghosts and that he is not allowed to watch horror movies with Sosh ever again when he feels Mitch shiver behind him and suddenly he feels really guilty for thinking Mitch was just being a baby. He was honestly worried and Auston didn’t like seeing Mitch like that, ever. So, he did the only logical thing and rolled over, grabbing Mitch in his arms and pulling him close to his chest.

“Thanks.” He heard him mumble quietly.

It was much eaiser to fall asleep to the sound of Mitch’s breathing beside him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more chapters of this to post and then a couple other fics that should be going up soon. I'm trying to start a really long AU fic but I'm having trouble with it so I might just toss it. Anyways, enjoy!


	15. Marner/Strome - Jealousy

Mitch glared for what seemed like the 20th time tonight over at McLeod’s direction. It wasn’t that he was jealous. He wasn’t. He just didn’t understand how Dylan could say Mikey and he were ‘Just friends Mitchell’ when he had his arm around him in front of all their friends.

It was summer and Mitch had been on a roll with his Mem Cup win and now heading into Leafs camp with a legitimate chance this year, and things with him and Dylan were better then ever, not that they were dating just-

Mitch wished they were.

Dylan finally moved on from the post season loss and now he had invited Mitch to road hockey games and parties in the Strome’s backyard and Mitch was more then happy to attend. Except he was sick of having fucking Mikey there.

Mitch finally groaned and tossed the rest of his drink back before telling Cliff he was going off to the bathroom. Instead, he headed out into the backyard to get some fresh air and to get his mind off of Dylan and Mikey.

Except only 10 seconds after he had sat down on one of the lawn chairs, Dylan pulled one up right beside him.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked, puzzled look upon his face.

“Just needed some air, ya know.”

Dylan still looked confused “You’re not mad at me, right?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“You just seemed mad. When you came over to talk to me and Mikey when you got here you definitely didn’t seem happy. Is it something else then?”

“No, gosh Dylan I’m fine.”

Dylan rolled his eyes “You sound fine.”

“I am!”

Dylan scoffed “Yeah, because when I’m fine I get so riled up at literally nothing. You can talk to me you know. I’m not always an asshole.”

“Only 99% of the time?” Mitch shot back, causing them both to laugh

“Exactly. I can be nice.”

“I’d like to see that.”

Suddenly Dylan stood up and Mitch thought maybe he struck a nerve with that one. But instead, Dylan shoved him over slightly and slid onto the same lawn chair with him.

“This definitely wasn’t built for two hockey players Dyls.”

“Fuck that. Now tell me what’s wrong. Or I’m just going to start guessing.”

“It’s not that big of a deal-“

“Are you mad I didn’t reply to your snap chat last night?”

“Oh my god, no.” Mitch said with an exasperated sigh

“Because I bought only one kind of beer for tonight and it’s not good enough for you?”

Mitch laughed and shook his head.

“Because I’ve been talking to Mikey instead of drooling all over you?”

Mitch paused for a second before composing himself. Obviously not fast enough however, because Dylan easily caught on.

“Your jealous of Mikey?! Of extremely douchey and straight Mikey?”

“Shut up.”

Dylan snorted but did as he was told. It was silent for a moment before Dylan suddenly swung his arm around the back of the chair and over Mitch’s shoulder.

“So, subtle Strome.” Mitch said quietly with a hint of a smile growing.

“I never said I was.” He whispered back before closing the gap between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at princess-nylander.tumblr.com or instagram at d.oughty8 !


End file.
